


Welcome To The Future It's A New Day

by Squidapples



Series: Atoms Of Steel Verse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Day 4:Nate's Hemophilia





	Welcome To The Future It's A New Day

Growing up with three sisters Nate had seen more than his fair share of Princess movies.

Because of his hemophilia he mostly stayed indoors.

It didn’t help that he was slightly awkward around people to begin with.

Nate enjoyed learning about anything he could get his hands on.

His favorite stories about Knights and Dragons.

They were fearless,brave and cool putting their lives on the line to save villages.

“Come on Nate” Ray said pulling him out the door “you can’t stay in your house forever plus there’s new cute frogs down by the creek”.

Nate tried to protest but Ray was right... but it was kinda dangerous for him outside.

This was a daily occurrence Ray showing up and taking him somewhere almost like a date.

To Ray the forest was a giant playground the again Ray was kinda like a giant puppy always excited about everything.

To Nate it was a unforgiving,dangerous contraption full of pointy rocks and tree branches.

“See I told you they were cute” Ray said picking up one of the frogs up.

Nate miscalculated his next step and almost fell then he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“Nate you got to be careful you could’ve gotten cut on that rock” Ray told him.

This puzzled Nate even though him and Ray had been friends for years Ray had never reacted like that.

So why was Ray acting like this all of a sudden “sorry about earlier I didn’t mean to sound so weird I just don’t want you to get hurt and especially with your hemophilia”.

"I… I just don’t want to lose you” Ray told him.

All his life his sisters told him that someday his prince would come.

He would’ve never known that his prince was already here right in front of him.

He already wasted so much time he wasn’t going to waste anymore.

Nate took Ray’s hand spun him around and kissed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Started out trying to combine Fairy Tale and Hemophilia then found out I couldn't at least not without turning it into a Brothers Grimm story.  
> Title is from We Don't Run-Bon Jovi  
> I wrote this so long ago I had to remember what song I got the story title from.


End file.
